Nightmares are Unawesome
by Three Cheers for Cake
Summary: Gerita. Late one night, Germany awakes from a horrible dream. Prussia offers reassurance and beer.


[Disclaimer: I do not own, and am not associated with Hetalia, or any other parties or groups mentioned. This was written for entertainment, not for profit. (I think that covers everything?)  
Warnings: Mentions of a male/male pairing (but not anything mature), also, alcohol and drinking.]

**Edit 13/4/13: **So, I wasn't happy with this, but I've changed a few parts and added an epilogue of sorts, and I think it's better now…

**AN: **Can you pretend they're both speaking in German throughout? Pretty please?

#~#~#

The house was quiet and dark.

In the kitchen, the soft light coming up the stairs from the basement clashed with the harsher light from the open refrigerator, casting crazy shadows of the figure rummaging through it over the walls. A night breeze rustled the branches of the large oak in the garden, and in the distance could be heard the faint rumble of the autobahn.

The stillness was shattered by a shout  
"Nein!Italien! Nein! _Nein!_" _[No! Italy!]_

A white-haired head jerked up from the fridge, and there was a sigh.  
"Weider, Bruder?" _[Again, brother?]_

A hand grabbed a second beer, and the man headed upstairs. When he reached his brother's door, he hesitated, then knocked.  
"Hey, West, can I come in?"

He got a grunt in reply, but took it as permission. Entering the room, he flicked on the light, revealing a man with short blonde hair sat alone in the centre of a large bed, legs crossed, with his head in his hands. His whole body was shaking.

"Here." A bottle was set in front of him, but the shuddering man made no move to take it. It leaned over precariously on the covers, the contents in danger of spilling.  
"West, you should really drink that, you know." No response. No movement from the man on the bed, other than the shaking. "Fine. Have it your way."

The pale man shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, then swung his legs around to sit facing his brother. He took a swig of his own beer.  
"So, West," he said "what was it this time?" No answer. "Come on West, you're supposed to talk about these things! What was it about?"

There was a long pause, but eventually, the blonde looked up.  
"Prussia." he said, voice trembling "You know what it was about. It was the same as always. Go away."  
The albino shook his head.  
"No. Not good enough. Yes, I already know, but you're meant to talk about nightmares so they stop, West. Come on, just…be awesome and tell me? And drink your beer or I will." There was another silence, but 'West' picked up his beer and sipped, almost cautiously. His shudders subsided a little, but his hands still shook, and he gripped the bottle tightly.

They sat like that, and the silence stretched out. Prussia was getting impatient and fidgety-he was almost considering just leaving his brother and going back to bed, when the younger spoke up, his voice breaking on the words:

"I saw him _die_."

This statement was immediately followed by the blonde taking another drink-this time a long gulp-as though he was trying to drown the memory of the dream in alcohol.

Prussia nodded. He knew he wouldn't get much out of his brother, who never shared the details of his recurring nightmare, but he thought it important to help him get as much off his chest as possible, so he wouldn't bottle up.  
"Who?" he prompted gently.

The answer came out shakily, whispered-as if saying it aloud would make it true:  
"_Italy_."

With that, the blonde's composure cracked, and he let out a sob. Hastily, Prussia took his bottle and set them both on the bedside table, before pulling his brother into an awkward hug, letting him cry into his shoulder.  
"Hey, hey, West, it's not real," he comforted, "it's not real, it was just a dream. He's fine, he's fine, don't worry, he's okay."

Gradually, the sobs turned into sniffles, and Germany pulled back, wiping his eyes.  
"Ah, thanks. I'm sorry, I…" He trailed off. His older brother was the only one who ever saw him like that-scared, and childlike.  
"No worries, West," Prussia glanced at the second pillow on the bed, "After all, we both know this happens every time he's not sleeping here, right? Sheesh, you really worry about him a _lot_…"

Blue eyes avoided red ones.  
"Ja, well I…I care about him."  
"Oh you _care_ about Italy do you," Prussia's tone instantly turned teasing, "There was me thinking it was something _more_ than that!" Germany's face flushed scarlet,  
"Sh-shut up!" he spluttered. The older brother laughed triumphantly,  
"See?" he declared to the world in general, "He doesn't deny it!" He cracked up again. Germany just scowled darkly at him. "Where is he anyway?" Prussia asked, "There's normally a good reason to keep him away from you."

Germany sighed.  
"I don't know; his brother called him back to Rome. Of course, being Romano, he wouldn't tell me _why_, but I guess Italy will tell me about it when he gets back. I hope he's okay…"  
"Oy!" Prussia jabbed his arm, "I said don't worry. I don't need to hear you worrying- it's unawesome. He's going to be fine, so here, drink beer and then go back to sleep."

With that, the white haired nation got up off the bed and picked up his beer bottle. He headed out of the room, ruffling the blonde's hair as he passed. He was turning off the light when Germany called  
"Hey, East!" Prussia's head flipped back. His little brother rarely called him that.  
"Ja?" _[Yes?] _ The blonde raised his beer, as if to make a toast.  
"_Unawesome_ is not a word," he said, and flashed Prussia a grin, almost identical to his own.

Prussia laughed. "Gute Nacht, Westen!" _[Goodnight, West!]_

He left the room, closing the door softly.

Now sat in the dark, a man smiled.

"…Gute Nacht, Bruder" _[Goodnight, brother]_

**_Epilogue_**

It was a little later, and Germany couldn't sleep. He lay on his side, fighting an internal battle with himself. The minutes ticked by, and he eventually gave in, reaching across for the second pillow and burying his nose in it.

When Prussia checked on him in the morning, he was peacefully asleep, but still wrapped around that pillow, holding it like a lifeline.

#~#~#

**AN: **Well, that was a lot of fun to write! But I should apologise…I'm only writing this because I'm putting off writing the second half of _'Just a Little Drunk'_, so if you're following that I'm sorry! Please be patient!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Well, there was a lot of talking and not much plot, but never mind…

Now let's do Three Word Reviews! Yes, I am again challenging you to sum up your response in just three words! (Although I do really like it when people write more…) So, can you do it?


End file.
